


Thank you, Haikyuu!!

by Jacqueline_Keith



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:28:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27544609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacqueline_Keith/pseuds/Jacqueline_Keith
Summary: As I'm a fanfiction writer, I know I'm late to this, but, I won't ever be able to let go of this fandom..therefore, I'll write a small bittersweet stand-alone story for you guys.(To get another fact straight, the characters are currently in their highschool years. There will be minor spoilers regarding what the characters do in the future, but I will mark it with a : *)
Kudos: 1





	Thank you, Haikyuu!!

You're standing in a gym, wide, beautiful, with amazing markings. You never knew this could be true. Standing infront of you were the people of Haikyuu. Hinata was there, is ever-present smile wide his eyes sparkling. Kageyama was there, for once with a small grin, his sparkling dark eyes gazed fondly on yours. Slowly, but surely, everyone from Haikyuu soon arrives. First was Fukurodani, the energetic owl greeting everyone with a "Hey, hey, hey!!" as well as a few murmurs of 'Pardon the intrusion' slowly, Nekoma filled in, Kuroo giving you that s*it eating grin. Everyone finally arrived, and you stood shocked. 

You gasp, tears coming to your eyes, "Will I see you on the other side?" you say, reaching out to them. They all give you a fond, bittersweet smile. 

"There is no other side, this is it." 

More tears start to flow down your cheeks. "I'm not ready to let go," You say, hushed. 

"Thank you for the support, we wouldn't of made it here without you." They all say in unison, bowing, before going back into the standing position. * Your eyes blur, and there was the time skip version of them, grinning, all of them smiling softly at you. Sugawara was in his teacher clothes, a small child next to him. Daichi was in his police uniform saluting you. Hinata and Kageyama were grinning madly, each fist bumping you with a volleyball in their other hand. Kenma is in his normal clothing, his headphones off, with a small smile. "Kill gravity for me, okay?" He says. Everyone gave them their own small message, as well as something small that was important to them. 

From Kenma, you received his headphones. "Bye,"

From Kuroo, a small cat plushie. "Keep connecting. As long as you don't stop here, we'll be with you always"

From Hinata, his first volleyball. "T-Take good care okay?!"

From Nishinoya, a popsicle as well as a bright smile and a little crow charm, as well as a small book he wrote (very terribly) on how to do the, 'Rolling Thunder'. "IM GOING TO MISS YOUUU."

From Kageyama, an orange, black, and white jersey with a '9' imprinted on the front and back with a small whisper, "Sorry, I didn't know what to give…"

From Sugawara, it was his trench-coat fluffy hood jacket. He gave it to you with a sad smile. "Fly high,"

From Daichi, a book with all of his motivational speeches that he's given the team. "Read this when your sad."

Then on and on, until the last people came up. The coaches. Coach Ukai rubbed his neck, handing you a CD. "Here, it's a disc of all of us that we put together. Watch it whenever you miss us."

By now, you were already tearing up, clutching the small keepsakes to your chest but now you were full on crying.

You suddenly felt warmth all around you and noticed that they all engulfed you in a huge hug. "Find new things, okay? But, don't forget us, alright?"

"Fly high, and achieve your goals. We'll be there, even if you don't know it, supporting you through the entire way."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for these past 8 years, Furudate, this anime/manga is held dear to my heart and has helped me get through many hardships and meet wonderful people.


End file.
